From Here Till The End of Forever
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade is diognosed with a brain tumor.  Beck is terrified


Jade groaned. Her headache was strong and she was dizzy. That's the only reason she listened. She HAD to sit down. If she didn't she would pass out. Cat came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Headache again," she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Jade said, "and I'm dizzy too"

"Okay this has gone on long enough. You're going to the ER and I mean now"

"Cat, it's just a headache"

"No," Cat said pulling her up

"Cat-" Beck said as he saw that, "She's-"

"Zip it," Cat said.

She didn't mean to sound impatient but there was no time for arguing. Something was wrong with Jade. Cat, from her own brain tumor knew the sympoms and she also knew that if this wasn't caught in time there could be serious consequences.

"Cat did you just tell me to zip it," Beck asked amused

"Yeah," Cat said, "Jade has another one of her headaches and is dizzy again"

Beck shrugged it off.

"Probably sinuses"

"Well maybe but we're going to the hospital and get it checked out. I want to make sure it's nothing like what I had"

"Are you saying there could be something wrong with her?"

"Duh"

"But I don't want there to be anything wrong with her"

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Neither do I," she said, "But just because we don't want something to be a certain way doesn't mean it's **not** that way and we can't treat it as if it's just a little annoyance cause that's what we want it to be"

"I'll come with you," he said

…

They were waiting in the Emergancy room for hours and Beck was starting to get impatient.

"Why is it taking so long," Beck said, "I thought this was the Emergancy room not the 'I'll get to you when I feel like it' room.

The nurse, Nora Leyva sighed. This guy continued to ask the same thing over and over and over again.

"Sir this is the ER. We have plenty of case and it's not a true emergancy. We will get to your girlfriend as soon as we can"

"What the hell do you mean it's not a true emergancy. She has a headache and she's dizzy. That is an emergancy"

"It may be but we have emergancies that need to be taken NOW. Hers can wait until those are taken care of. If she was having a sezuiure or something like that it would be a different story"

…

After what seemed like forever Jade was taken in. Dr. Miles Cusumano became concerned after Beck said that Jade's behavior was abnormal for Jade. Abnormal behavior plus headaches plus dizziness tended to equal something wrong. He ordered some blood tests and an MRI. It revealed what Dr. Cusumano suspected. Jade had a brain tumor.

"Do you know what's wrong with Jade yet," Beck asked

"I do," the doctor replied, "she has a brain tumor. We'll need to do surgery to remove it and depending on if it's malignant or benign she'll need chemotherapy or radaition"

"WAIT," Beck yelled, "We came in because she had a headache and dizziness and you're telling us she has a brain tumor"

Dr. Cusumano put a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"I know this is upsetting to you," he said, "But believe me it's better you know now when there's something that can be done about it then knowing when it's too late. She has a very good chance of survival and recovery. I know this is hard for you and I know it's scary but Jade is a strong girl."

"Beck," Jade said, "This tumor isn't going to kill me. It's gonna take a lot more then some stupid tumor to kill me. I'm stronger then that"

Beck chuckled sadly. That was Jade for ya. She would never give up. The odds could be stacked against her and she would find a way to knock the odds down. But this wasn't about ICK. It wasn't about status. It wasn't about anything she had control over. Her body was betraying her. No determination could change the fact that she had a brain tumor. Surgery would do that. But what if it killed her.

"Beck," Jade told him, "I am with you from now until the end of forever"

…

Beck lay next to Jade watching her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. He could hear the words she said to him.

_I am with you from now until the end of forever._

He wished he could believe that but he was terrified. Many was the time that Jade and Beck argued about things that were so stupid it was unbelievable. DAMN why did he have to push her away last week when she was mildly bitchy. Sure it was only 30 seconds but it was thirthy seconds he could have been with her. Why did he have to get mad at her 6 weeks ago? Why did he have to kiss Tori ? Why did he have to ignore her sometimes? Why did he have to have the issues he had? He whimpered and Jade stired.

"Beck," she asked sleepily, "Whats wrong babe?"

He stared at her almost wordlessly. What's wrong? The love of his life had a brain tumor. How could she not understand what's wrong? Everything was wrong with that. He told her what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes.

"Beckett James Oliver this tumor is not going to kill me first of all. Secondly stop beating yourself up for something you have NO CONTROL OVER. Finally stop beating yourself up for things that you can't change. This tumor is nothing compared to me. I'm stronger then the tumor. Besides I never loser. Even when I was a loser I never lost. Do you think this tumor is really gonna get in my way"

"Jade this isn't… this is serious"

"Yeah and so am I. I'm seriously going to kick this tumor's ASS"

That did it. Beck laughed.

"I don't think tumors have asses," he said

"Yeah well I'm gonna kick it anyway even if it doesn't exit"

In a way Jade was glad all of this was happening. She and Beck had been sort of distant lately. The last week things were kind of tense between them. She felt like if nothing else this would bring them together again. She felt a tear slipping down her eye and blinked it away angrily.

_Why am I crying, _she thought to herself, _I'm Jade. I never cry. _

He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

((Flashback))

"_What happened to us," Jade asked_

_Beck looked at her confused._

"_Huh?"_

"_I love you," Jade said, "I don't know. Lately it seems like things are changing"_

"_Well… they are but we're not changing"_

"_I feel so scared sometimes. I just don't want to lose you"_

"_Why would you think you would," Beck asked_

"_Well sometimes you push me away or… ignore me," Jade replied tearfully._

"_I know," he said, "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. It means I'm feeling a lack of patience and I don't want to lose my cool."_

"_But why don't __**you **__take that cool off time," Jade asked_

"_Babe I've seen how you get when I walk away from you for even a few minutes. You freak out"_

"_Do I really," she asked then she groaned_

"_What's going on," he asked_

"_Another DAMN headache," she said, "I hate those things"_

_He massaged her shoulders_

_((Flashback ends))_

Jade would be taken to surgery the next morning.

"Are you worried?

Jade cracked up.

"Worried? Yeah Beck I'm so worried about having this damn tumor out of me. No I'm not worried"

She was taken to surgery the next day. Beck paced the length of the room.

"What the hell is taking so long," he asked 2 ½ hours later

The doctor came out

"Mr. Oliver we got the entire tumor," he said, "We'll have the results in a few hours"

The results came back.

"It was benign," the doctor said, "She'll be out of here in a week"

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious


End file.
